Members of the Physical Sciences Laboratory provide consulting services to scientists at N.I.H. in the areas of the physical sciences and applied mathematics. A continuing project is the planning of a study of head injured veterans of the Vietnam war to be carried out at a consortium of hospitals. Some work has been done on the development of noise in the EMI scanner. A third project has been on the reduction of data from experiments in nerve regeneration. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Brooks, R. A., Weiss, G. H.: Interpolation problems in image reconstruction. Applic. of Opt. Instr. in Med. B. 96, 313-319 (1976).